The present invention relates to a sanitary article to be worn in contact with the skin, adapted to provide metallotherapy effects.
The theory on which metallotherapy is based likens the human body to a voltaic pile, starting from the observation that if a plate of positive metal (for example copper) is applied to the spinal region and a plate of negative metal (for example zinc) is applied to the region of the abdomen, and if these two plates are connected to the two poles of a microammeter, current is observed to flow between the two plates, i.e., through the human body.
By interconnecting the two plates with an electrically conducting wire, a short-circuit is produced in the human body together with an ionization whose result is the penetration of ions of the positive metal in the body of the subject.
This penetration can still occur, albeit more slowly and to a lesser extent, if the plates are not connected electrically to each other.
The metallic trace elements that penetrate the body act on the terminations of the autonomic system, struck by spasm, which can be ascribed to cloggings (flocculates) of leukocytes that obstruct capillaries, and are able to cause consequently a relaxation of the spasm, eliminating the white cells that are dead or liquefied in general circulation.
Substantially, according to this theory, the application of positive and negative metals to the surface of the skin generates an infinitesimal current that is capable of healing or improving certain deficits or chronic functional or nervous disorders in which acidosis is the norm. The basic concept is that the human body, its tissues, its humors are used as the liquid or compound of a dry cell, converting the body, with the two metals (positive and negative), into a veritable voltaic pile.
It should be noted that the xe2x80x9chuman pilexe2x80x9d, whose living electrolyte is more or less acid, operates accordingly, actively or not, depending on its individual acidity. Accordingly, the resulting intracellular current is able to self-regulate, since its intensity depends on organic acidosis.
The effects that can be obtained by metallotherapy are:
general stimulation of the body;
stimulation of the nutritional function;
natural and spontaneous elimination of organic residues and flocculates;
improvement of blood circulation;
cessation of various pains;
recovery of nervous energy.
In particular, the use of the copper-zinc combination prevents the onset of rheumatic pains and reduces stress states of the emotional type. The use of silicon eliminates excessive perspiration yet keeps the skin elastic and soft without making it dry.
Starting from this theory, the aim of the present invention is to provide a sanitary article to be worn in contact with the skin that is adapted to provide metallotherapy effects.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a sanitary article that can be produced with knitting machines or hosiery knitting machines of a conventional type.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sanitary article that can be manufactured at competitive costs.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a sanitary article to be worn in contact with the skin of a user that is adapted to provide metallotherapy effects, comprising a knitted part, wherein said part has, at least on a side thereof adapted to be directed toward the user""s skin, rows of knitting or portions of rows of knitting formed by yarns that comprise a metal or metalloid adapted to provide metallotherapy effects.